When It Rains
by BrOkEnToYbOx
Summary: It was her past that led her to Phantom, It was Phantom that led her to Fairy Tail, the guild she loves more than anything. But, still, even though lots of good has come from her past, is it something she wants to remember, or forget forever...
1. All Alone

**Ok, so this is a story about Juvia's past. Why she left her home, how she got to Phantom, and what her time was like in the legendary guild (you know, her rise to success and her joining of Element 4)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and for this chapter only:**

**_Italic = _present time**

**no Italic = Past  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Drip, drip, drop.<p>

_She heard the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside as it dropped from the sky to the roof and slid down the windows. Juvia sat on the cold hard concrete floor, her legs tucked up into her chest, her head buried in her knees. Images passed her eyes, flashes of her past. The blood, the lighting, the screams. Oh the screams. They wouldn't leave her alone, they echoed throughout her mind, mingling with the constant sound of rain. She was haunted by her memories and all the pain they brought. The fresh, unbearable pain._

"_Please…" She sobbed "Just leave me alone…"_

_A soft opening and closing of a door made her lift her tearstained face from her knees, her red, puffy eyes searching the room. There was no-one there, just the silent wind making the old door gently sway. She turned her head to look out at the grey clouded sky and the transparent liquid that ran down the smooth glass window. _

"_Mama…" She whispered into the silent room. "I miss you…"_

* * *

><p>The streets were silent apart from the constant sound of falling rain splashing on the sidewalk. Juvia ran down the lane, her blue locks of hair whipping behind her head as she moved, water soaking her clothes.<p>

Nobody was ever where Juvia was, they were always taking shelter from her invariable companion. The rain. Yes – the rain. The cold and wet weather was always at Juvia's side, its grey clouds always lolling overhead, spitting out it's droplets of icy water. Juvia didn't really mind the rain – she was used to it – but the thing that bothered her was the sun. She had never seen the bright blue sky or the golden goddess that shone within it. She had never felt the warm rays of sunlight on her skin, or wriggled her toes between the warm, dry sand. No, in Juvia's world, everything was wet. Nothing was ever dry, nothing was ever bright. Just wet. Dull and wet.

The villagers of her town had dubbed her the 'Rain Woman', although, technically, she wasn't a woman, she was a young, 12 year old girl. The children of the village also sang songs about her, about the 'Rain Woman', usually twisting old songs about the rain to fit with Juvia.

'_Juvia, Juvia, go away. Don't come again another day. If you're gone, we'll be glad. But your rain, makes us sad'_

Juvia would never forget that one. Everyone sang it. Every second of everyday those words would chime through her head, engraving themselves in her brain, never to be forgotten. And part of her never wanted them to be forgotten. She wanted to have those words in the back of her mind always, so that one day, when she finds her prince that will take her rain away, she can look back and remember all of those who made fun of her and laugh. Laugh because she will be happy and their song will be forever wrong.

That was her dream. To find that magical prince that would free her from her drenched prison. She had hope, that one day in the future, her rain would disappear and she would be free to live happily ever after.

She knew that that dream would come true. She knew it. Because after all, her mother told her that it would.

And her mother never lied – ever.

Juvia heard her name echo throughout the empty street and looked up to see a tall, blue haired woman waving her along, a big, welcoming smile on her face. She was the only one who ever smiled at Juvia. She was Juvia's only friend, the only one who loved Juvia.

The young child beamed at her mother as she began to skip down the road, her boots sending water flying into the air and they bounced through puddles. As she drew nearer and nearer to her small house, she could feel the warmth begin to envelope her and could smell the beautiful aroma of her mother's perfume.

"Juvia" Her mother frowned, but the expression was playful and not in the slightest bit spiteful. "What have I told you about staying out for too long? You could catch a cold"

Mrs. Loxar's face softened into another sweet, sweet smile and she gently pinched her daughter's nose, prying a playful squeal out of the girl. Juvia hopped through the front door and proceeded to peel off her wet coat and kick off her navy wellington boots. She wriggled her feet, letting the overwhelming warmth snake between her small little toes. She giggled again and jumped onto the living room sofa, burying her damp face into the plump cushions. Mrs. Loxar laughed and scooped up her daughter, placing the gleeful child into her soft lap.

"Argh" She sighed, rubbing her nose against Juvia's in a sign of motherly affection. "What am I going to do with you, hey?"

Juvia giggled yet again and happily squirmed in her mother's lap, before she fell dead still, her eyes staring out the window. The sky was grey, as usual, and a light drizzle fell from the dark puffs of gas. Juvia's mother sighed and wrapped her arms around Juvia's waist, resting her head on the younger blue-heads shoulder. Juvia reached out to the window, her hand palm up as if to catch the falling rain that lay outside the glass barricade.

"I didn't meet him today either…" She whispered, turning to her mother, a sad, defeated look staining her navy blue orbs. "My prince who will stop the rain…"

Mrs. Loxar smiled and cupped her baby smooth hands over her daughters, sending rivers of comforting heat through the girl's veins. She used her other hand to tuck a stray strand of Juvia's silken hair behind her ear.

"Well of course you didn't" Mrs. Loxar breathed, this time she was the one to let her gaze wander to the window, her eyes following the path of water left behind by the drops of clear rain. "If princes were that easy to find, everyone would have one. But one day he will come, and one day your rain will go"

Juvia looked at her mother, a firm look clouding her dark eyes.

"Really?" She asked, slight hesitation evident in her voice.

Mrs. Loxar met Juvia's gaze with one equally hard, if not more serious.

"Really"

And then, Juvia smiled.

"Now time for bed" Her mum clapped, lifting the near teen off of her lap an encouraging her up the stairs with soft little shoves. "You were late home today, again, and it's already nine o'clock"

Juvia groaned but jumped up the stairs two at a time. When at the top, on the landing, she turned her head to face her mother.

"I love you, mama" She said

"I love you too, Juvia"

* * *

><p>Juvia shot up as she heard a cacophony of shrill, panicked screams enter her room from the dark streets outside. Her room was suddenly bright as flashes of yellow, red and orange danced outside from the sudden stream of roaring flames. Juvia jumped out of bed and ran to the window and peered outside, her young eyes growing wide with horror as she stared at the carnage that littered her street, crimson blood staining every patch of land. She began to shake and was about to scream out in fear when a warm hand clasped over her mouth and another round her waist.<p>

Her body grew numb and all the colour drained from her face as she was pulled away from the window, then, she felt a calm, warm voice whisper in her ear.

"Shush, Juvia, mama's here" Juvia's tense body slackened and she turned to her mother, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

"Mama…" She croaked, tilting her head back to the window. "What's… going… on?"

Her mother made more shushing noises and placed a delicate hand on her cheek, turning her head away from the window and the horrible display outside and back to her, so that their eyes locked. Mrs. Loxar was trying not to cry or panic or show any fear for the sake of her daughter, adopting instead, a very difficult to maintain, calm composition.

"Juvia" Mrs. Loxar breathed, taking her daughters hand in hers and slowly leading her down the stairs. "We need to get out of here ok, it's very important that we leave now"

Juvia just nodded, her whole body trembling as they walked through the small kitchen and towards the back door.

"Everything's going to be fine" Mrs. Loxar was about to usher more soothing words when she interrupted by a loud 'crash' and splinters of burning wood scattering across the hallway floor. "Shit" She uttered instead, under her breath, snapping her head back to face her daughter, this time freely letting her tears flow.

Roughly, she dragged Juvia further into the kitchen, towards an empty under sink cupboard. She yanked open the thick wooden doors and hurriedly shoved Juvia inside, continuously checking over her shoulder for any signs of the intruders. Once Juvia was nestled safely inside the small cupboard, Mrs. Loxar tried to quickly shut the doors, only to be stopped by a small, shaking white hand.

"M-mama" Juvia stuttered, her lip quivering and her eyes wide.

Mrs. Loxar smiled a watery smile at her frightened daughter and placed her own trembling hand on the girls cheek.

"There, there, Juvia" She cooed, her voice barely a whisper. "Everything's going to be fine – Just please, promise me that you won't come out of this cupboard until you hear no more noise. Promise?"

Juvia hesitated before timidly nodding her head. Mrs. Loxar smiled and firmly kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I love you" She croaked

Then, another loud 'crash' was heard from the living room and Mrs. Loxar shut the cupboard door and ran as fast as she could. Juvia could hear her mother's footsteps fading into the distance, but she couldn't see the woman go. She couldn't see anything. The cupboard was pitch black, not allowing Juvia to even see her own hands or feet. She buried her head in her knees, her fear causing thunder and lightning to join the pelting rain outside.

Then – the screams came again. Louder and closer this time. Juvia clasped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the deafening sound, to no avail – the muffled noise still echoed throughout her head, no matter how hard she squeezed. The small girl quietly hummed in the dark, rocking back and forth in the tight space, tears rolling down her cheeks and off the end of her chin. One thought replayed through her mind, never ending, like a broken record unable to move to the next part of the song.

'_Please make it stop'_

* * *

><p>When dawn broke, the noise disappeared, evil cackles and shrill laughs fading into the distance. Juvia nervously pushed open the cupboard door and slowly stepped out. She was almost blinded by what little light she saw through her grey clouds of rain, though, after coming out of such a dark space, it was expected. She shakily stepped forward, her feet squelching on the red liquid that stained the floor.<p>

"Mama…" She whispered, her voice trembling.

She walked into the living room and dropped to her knees, her eyes growing wide with fear, hatred and sadness. Her body fell limp as she gazed at the horror before her, her mind whizzing, unable to digest what she was seeing.

Drip, drip, drop.

Crimson blood plopped to the floor.

Drip, drip, drop.

The corpse hung lifelessly, crucified on the wall.

Drip, drip, drop.

Juvia's voice was caught in her throat and her heart wouldn't beat.

Drip, drip, drop.

"Mama!"

Drip, drip, drop.

The orphaned girls anguished cry echoed throughout the empty streets, the pained sound bouncing off each and every wall.

Drip, drip, drop.

Her mum was dead. She had lost everything.

* * *

><p><em>Another tear rolled down the girl's cheek as yet more images of the horrific memory flashed in her mind. The cold bit at her skin as she hugged her legs. <em>

_She was all alone. She had lost the one person who loved her, the one person who she loved. Now it was just her and the rain. Her and the rain forever._

"_J-Juvia is scared" She stuttered, referring to herself in third person, trying to cut off all ties between her conscience and her heart, hoping that it would null the pain._

_It didn't work. It never would. Speaking in third person wouldn't take away her grief; it wouldn't stop her from feeling, it wouldn't make her and her emotions different people. But, she had another reason for using 'Juvia' instead of 'I'. If she never said her name, who would? Her mother was the only person who ever called her 'Juvia' and now it was the only thing she had left._

_And on the cold, hard floor, she fell asleep. And for the first night of many, she was alone. Alone with her rain._

_Drip, drip, drop._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Am I evil or what? Please, don't hate me, if she didn't have a sad past, she wouldn't have left her home for Phantom would she now?<strong>_

_**Will update every Thursday ok? See you soon!**  
><em>


	2. I Love The Rain!

**It's a miracle, I actually managed to stick to my scedule. I believe pigs can fly now. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed the first! This one is a tad bit shorter, but oh well, i'm surprised their even this long in the first place! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, Juvia and Gray would be together as well as Lucy and Natsu :)**

* * *

><p>Juvia stumbled out of the abandoned mill and out into the drab, wet world. She was instantly assaulted by a cascade of pelting raindrops, the cold water quickly soaking her thin nightgown and long blue hair. She pulled her makeshift cloak made of an old blanket tightly around her shoulders and headed into the heart of the small town. The dreary weather made sure not many people were out and about, making it easier for the small orphaned Juvia not to get caught while stealing a small loaf of bread from a tiny corner shop. Hungrily, she munched on the soaked, soggy meal, the small amount of food making her famished body suddenly regain at least half of her strength. She barely ever got anything more than scraps to eat, only sometimes did she get a fine meal like this.<p>

She was dirty and scratched, the rain doing little to help her battered body. She had quickly adjusted to life alone on the streets, but that didn't make it any less hard. There was always the risk that she would be caught stealing or trespassing and carted away to the local orphanage – and judging by the screams that she had heard from many children that _had_ been caught and dragged off, the place didn't exactly sound like a five-star hotel.

Juvia stuffed the last bit of wet bread into her mouth before wiping her chapped lips. She was in a city, the first she had ever been to. Even with the rain gushing down from the grey sky, many people still bustled about the cobbled streets. She had been travelling for at least a week now, she had no destination in mind, she just knew that she had to get as far away from the ruins of her old home as quickly as possible. She couldn't stand the sight of the dead bodies that littered the streets.

She didn't know what kept her going all this time, only that she couldn't give in – not yet. Many a time she had contemplated taking her own life, and every time she banished the thought. She couldn't commit suicide, not when so many people had had their lives unwillingly snatched away – it wasn't fair, her mother would never want her to do that.

Often, she would find herself teetering on the bridge of insanity, the shadowy hands of craziness calling to her, beckoning her. But, she would always steer herself away from the deep, black abyss, trying her best to survive for what little good there still was in the world.

Juvia stood up from her wet perch on the cobblestone floor and crept out of the dark alley. She kept to the sidelines as she snuck through the city of Arietta. She preferred to not stay in one place for too long, in fear of being found, and moved within at least twenty-four hours. The city was relatively quiet today, not many people venturing outdoors and deciding to stay in the warmth of their comfy homes.

Juvia had heard many rumours floating around about a Dark Guild of mages travelling the country, slaughtering many villages. The gossip of these bandits made Juvia's blood freeze, the mere mention of murder dredging up the memories she wanted to forget most. The blue haired girl rounded a corner and entered the city square. A delicate statue stood in the middle of the square, surrounded by a circular pool of water with pennies lying at the bottom. The fountain was beautiful and Juvia couldn't help but wonder what it would look like in the glorious sunshine, without the dreary drops of rain causing everlasting ripples in the water.

"I'm not lying!"

A loud, angered shout made Juvia snap her head round, looking for the source of the thundering noise. She spotted a small group of boys standing by an alley, one of them was standing slightly slouched, his black hair shrouding his eyes and his fists clenched. The three other boys just watched him, mocking smiles dancing on their lips. They laughed at his outburst and one of them stepped forward, leaning down to the black-haired child and sneering.

"Oh" He mocked; his eyes alight with sadistic pleasure. "You're not? Well, that there is another lie"

The two boys behind him laughed, following in their leaders footsteps. Juvia just stood and watched, unable to take her eyes of the spectacle before her. It was bullying – that she knew all too well.

"_Juvia, Juvia, go away, don't come again another day. If you're gone, we'll be glad. But your rain, makes us sad."_

The song that the children of her village used to sing echoed in her fragile mind as she watched the older boys push the black-haired boy to the floor. He fell with'oomph' and rubbed his backside. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and Juvia raised her hand to her thumping heart. Suddenly, the leader of the bullies turned away from the fallen child, his hard gaze resting on Juvia.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped, beginning to stride over to the petite blue-haired girl.

Juvia's eyes grew wide and she stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet and falling to the wet floor. Then, the boy was above her, towering over her small figure, his cold, green gaze boring into her. He smiled a huge, evil grin and picked Juvia up by her hair.

"Look boys!" He shouted back to his cronies who were still taunting their first victim. Juvia squirmed in the boys grip. "I've found us an orphan!"

The other boys – a tall blonde haired boy and a short brunette covered in acne – looked up. They both smiled malicious grins and kicked the black-haired victim they were teasing and then proceeded to run over to where their leader was. The green eyed bully sneered at Juvia and then laughed at her fear filled blue eyes and panicked expression.

"What?" He teased, poking her in her ribs. "You scared of playing with us?"

Juvia growled and spat at the boy, acting on impulse without really considering the consequences. The boy's eyes widened before narrowing into tiny slits. He bared his teeth and threw Juvia to the floor, while violently wiping the sticky saliva from his cheek.

"Did you just spit at me?" He asked, his voice laced with venom.

Juvia shuffled backwards, her heart hammering behind her delicate ribs. The two lackeys behind the green eyed boy both looked down at the orphaned child with distaste and anger while the green eyed boy himself slowly, menacingly approached Juvia, cracking his knuckles in his palm.

"J-Juvia… D-didn't…" She stuttered, raising her arms to shield her face from the punch she was expecting.

The boy above her smiled and raised his fist, preparing to bring it down right into Juvia's cheek. His fist began to descend, the wind whistling as his hand sliced through it. But the blow never came. Juvia never felt the boys hard knuckles connect with her grubby face – they didn't even graze it. Instead she heard a –

"Ouch!"

Juvia lowered her shaking arms from her face and stared, wide eyed at the boy standing in front of her, his head turned to the side and his back towards her. His short black hair only reached his neck and his clothes were worn and scruffy. He raised his hand to his cheek and winced as his fingers touched his soon to be bruised face. He snapped his head up to glare at the astonished bullies, a coy smile playing on his bleeding lips.

"You know" He cooed, the noise dark and menacing. "I really wasn't lying"

Then, his right hand glowed gold, the light extending up to his elbow before disappearing and leaving a long iron pole. He grinned and raised his hand, showing his new metal arm to the flabbergasted and now scared bullies. The black haired boy laughed dryly and glared at the boys in front of him.

"I'll give you till the count of three" He sang, raising his arm higher and higher. "One. Two…"

The bullies didn't waste another second as they turned and fled down the road, leaving the black-haired stranger and Juvia in the middle of the city square, the rain beating down on the pavement. Juvia watched as the green eyed boy ran away, his strong demeanour vanishing instantly when faced with magic. Then, her line of sight trailed up to look at the boy in front of her, her eyes glistening with awe.

"Gihihi" He laughed, his arm glowing and turning back to its normal skin and bone. "That'll show them"

Then, he collapsed to his knees. 

* * *

><p>"Thank you again, for saving Juvia" Juvia said, dabbing the boys face with a scrap of her wet cloak.<p>

The boy beamed at her, showing his rows of teeth, the two canines pointed like a wild animals. He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"It wasn't much really" He said "And plus, you've already said thank you 5 times!"

Juvia blushed and lowered her head so that her hair shadowed her eyes. She finished wiping the blood from the boys face and put the cloth on the floor. She stood up briefly and moved to sit next to the black-haired boy in the dark alley. She fiddled with the hem of her nightgown.

"But, J-Juvia is just really grateful" She whispered. "Nobody has ever saved her before"

The boys smile dropped and he looked at Juvia, his red eyes searching her face. Then, he sighed and looked up at the grey sky, watching the dull clouds roll overhead as a gently shower embraced them both.

"You're an orphan too, aren't you?" He asked, his voice low and flat.

Juvia nodded, remembering the horror she had lived through, and then tried to push the images to the back of her brain, along with the distant, pained screams.

"You may not believe this" he continued, raising both his palms and letting small raindrops plop onto his calloused skin. "But I was raised by a dragon"

Juvia's head shot up and she stared at the boy in fascination. He lowered his hands and looked at her, his face scrunched into a scowl and his eyebrows knitted.

"I knew it" He said, standing up and letting his bangs shadow his eyes. "You don't believe me. Nobody ever does"

He made a move to walk away, but was stopped by a small hand gripping onto his torn trouser leg. He looked back at Juvia, his crimson eyes wide as her grip on his trousers tightened. She looked up at him, her eyes somewhat pleading.

"J-Juvia, believes you" She stuttered "Juvia b-believes anything is possible"

She let go of his trouser leg and looked up at the sky, a watery smile gracing her lips. She reached up towards the dull sky, her hands feebly grasping the air and rain.

"The rain follows Juvia" She whispered "It always has. Wherever Juvia is, so is the rain"

A small tear trickled down her cheek and the boy looked up towards the sky, following Juvia's action. Then he smiled and laughed, looking back down at the now confused girl that had started to stare at him.

"Well that's good!" He cheered, a happy smile plastering his face. "Because I love the rain!"

Juvia looked at the boy like he was crazy. Like the rain? Nobody had ever liked her rain. She voiced her thoughts as warm tears trickled down her cheeks as they often did, the warm, salty water sending ripples of warmth through her veins. Again the black-haired boy laughed and extended his hand towards Juvia.

"And nobody has ever believed my story" He said, smiling a warm smile at Juvia, something she hadn't seen since her mother's death.

Timidly, Juvia reached out and grabbed the boy's rough hands and he helped her to get up. Her heart pounded in her chest and her body was overcome with a warm feeling, even in the icy rain.

"Gajeel" He introduced, pointing his thumb at his chest. "It's nice to meet you, Juvia" 

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's that for this week, seeya next Thursday! Or maybe before then if I'm in a writing mood.<strong>

**Gajeel is Out of character on purpose, I'm planning on putting a few events in this story that are the reason he turns into his cold gruff self so bare with me. Also, I put Gajeel in this story because I wanted an explanation for why Juvia wanted him to join Fairy Tail, even if I had to make the reason up myself.**

**Bye!**

**BTB**


	3. NOTICE FOR ALL FANFICS

*THIS ACCOUNT HAS BEEN ABANDONED.*

ANY CHAPTERED FICS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN FINISHED ARE TERMINATED AS OF NOW. I AM NO LONGER ACTIVE IN THE FAIRY TAIL OR OURAN HIGH FANDOMS.

I HAVE AN AO3 ACCOUNT TO WHICH I UPLOAD STORIES REGULARLY, BUT THOSE ARE *ALL* HOMESTUCK FANFICTIONS. THAT IS MY MAIN FANDOM, AND IS THE ONLY ONE I ACTIVELY WRITE FOR.

I apologise to ALL of my readers, but I have no passion for writing any of these fics anymore, and anything I do write for them will be terrible. I have also changed my writing style a lot since writing most of these fics (the Homestuck ones not included) and so any new chapters would be odd and out of place.

I have received numerous messages asking me when new chapters will out for my fanfictions, and I am pretty tired of logging in every month or so to talk to friends and finding myself repeating the same message over and over.

I am so sorry guys, and I appreciate your support throughout my time here on fanfiction - you really spurred me on, and I wouldn't have improved as much as I have if it wasn't for your continued encouragement.

If any of you ARE in the Homestuck fandom, or were fans of my Homestuck fics uploaded to this account, my AO3 is Vantasassy, and I currently have 16 fics and I'm spurting out more all the time.

Thank you guys, seriously, and I'm sorry once again.

****- Em


End file.
